Nightmare on Elm Street
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: phineas and OC   ferb and OC


"wake up wake up wake up" I chanted, clutching the edges of my desk  
I opened my eyes and the class had disappeared. It was all dark and a single figure was standing at the chalkboard.  
"you know, you really shouldn't fall asleep in class" the figure said, walking slowly towards me. I back away and he showed his claws and said  
"this won't hurt a bit"  
I screamed hysterically and opened my eyes to be back in the class. The teacher looked at me weird and said  
"are you okay?"  
"ya. Sorry" I lied  
He nodded and the bell rang. I ran out of the class and to my locker, when a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.  
I looked up and came face to face with my boyfriend.  
"hey" I whispered  
"hey. Babe what's going on?" he asked  
"nothing" I lied  
"babe that wasn't nothing. You were really freaked out. Tell me what's going on" he replied  
"I'm scared" I whimpered and hugged him tight, burying my face in his chest. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.  
"let's go home, okay? We can talk there"  
"okay" I smiled weakly and we walked out the doors and got in my car.  
I put on the radio as we drove and took the long way home, so it was dark by the time we got there. I pulled up on elm street and shuddered as I turned off my car.  
He grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps and through the door. I glanced around and shivered. He gripped my hand tighter and I grabbed the phone.  
I quickly dialed and heard a familiar peppy voice.  
"finally you decide to call"  
"I took the long way home" I replied  
"I see. Look, we need to talk. Can we come over?" she asked  
"sure thing Ash" I replied  
"thanks. I'm on my way" she said and the line went dead.  
I turned and walked towards the door and opened it only to be hugged by Ashley.  
"hey" I said  
"hey" she replied  
I fist bumped Ferb and we walked into the living room.  
"Dallas I had a dream last night.." she trailed off and I nodded for her to continue "..and a man was trying to kill me. His face was all melted and he had a glove with" she paused  
"knives on his fingers" I finished, my voice a whisper  
She looked shocked and I said  
"I have those dreams to"  
"wait, babe what are you talking about?" Phineas asked from behind me  
I turned to face him and said  
"1, 2, Freddys after you, 3, 4 better lock your door, 5, 6, grab your crucifix, 7, 8, better stay up late, 9, 10, never sleep again" we finished together  
I looked up at him and said  
"you see Freddy to?"  
"wait, that's that bastards name?" Ferb asked  
"you to?" I spun to face him  
He nodded and I sighed in frustration.  
~later~  
I opened my eyes to a sign.  
"badham preschool" I murmured.  
I looked past the sign and a dark school seemed to be looming in the darkness. I walked slowly through the doors and saw a little girl.  
"hurry. We have to hide!" she said and turned and walked away  
I hurriedly followed and she lead me down many halls. I heard a voice ringing, saying  
"four, three, two, one, ready or not, here I come"  
I grabbed the little girl and ran as fast as I could.  
I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a boiler room. I ran over the grates and down the stairs trying to get out and I must have tripped because the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of a flight of stairs.  
I struggled to my feet and walked down a hallway. I looked behind me and when I looked back I saw the faces of my two best friends, Storm, and Isabella.  
I screamed and tears poured down my face.  
"Storm! Izzy!" I wailed and then they disappeared and I felt claws lightly trace down my back.  
"it's rude to snoop around" I heard  
I spun around and came face to face with Freddy. I screamed and turned to run, only to see a wall.  
"don't worry. This will only hurt a lot" he whispered and raised his claws.  
I raised my arm to protect myself and suddenly was face to face with Phineas.  
"baby! Baby wake up!" he was repeating  
"Phineas!" I yelled and hugged him tight  
He winced and I slowly lifted his shirt and saw bleeding marks across his chest. I felt a slight sting on my arm and saw I had blood gushing from a wound there.  
"I poked it and winced and said  
"Freddy"  
I stood, grabbing Phineas' hand, and lead him to the bathroom. I slowly cleaned his wound, and bandaged it and he slowly cleaned mine and bandaged it.  
"thank you" I whispered "for, waking me up"  
He was silent and I looked into his eyes and put my hand on his cheek.  
His poor blue eyes seemed tortured, and they were filled with pain.  
"Phin are you okay?" I asked  
He pulled me close to him and I felt his tears land on my hair.  
I wrapped my arms around him and he whispered  
"I thought I was going to be too late. I thought he was going to get you. I didn't think I was going to be able to wake you"  
I hugged him tight and said  
"im not going anywhere"  
"I can't loose you. I can't. I lost Isabella I can't loose you" he whispered  
"Phin I know. Isabella was my best friend. I can't loose you either" I murmured and kissed his chest  
"I love you. I love you so much" he said, kissing the top of my head  
I froze and my eyes flew open in shock. That was the first time he had said it. Ever.  
I looked up at him and his eyes were burning with sincerity, but I couldn't help but ask.  
"really?"  
"yes. So, so much" he replied  
"I love you to" I replied and hugged him again  
I pulled away and lead him back to our room and said  
"lay down"  
He did as I said and I laid beside him and put my head on his chest.  
"I don't want to go to sleep" I murmured  
"it's 2 in the morning. What else is there to do?" he replied  
"I could think of something" I replied and smiled at him  
He smiled back and kissed me, and flipped over so he was straddling me.  
~meanwhile~  
"Ashley! Ashley wake up!" Ferb said while Ashley was beside him writing around and screaming.  
A huge gash cut through her stomach and verb screamed.  
"NO!"  
Ashley screamed and lurched out of sleep.  
"Ashley we have to get you to the hospital" Ferb whispered and picked her up.  
He ran past Dallas and Phineas' room just as they came to the door.  
I saw Ferb running with Ashley in his arms and panic set in. I grabbed Phineas' hand and ran, and jumped in the drivers seat of the car, while Ferb and Ashley got in the back. Phineas got in the passenger seat and I stared the car and backed out, screeching the tires in my haste. I floored it to the hospital and Ferb was out before the car stopped.  
I followed him with Phineas behind me and I heard s nurse say  
"what happened"  
"I don't know. I got up and went to talk to Dallas and Phineas and when I came back she was like this" he said  
She looked at me and Phin and we nodded. A doctor came running down the hall just then with a gurney and whisked her away without a word.  
I sat in the waiting room with the boys, all of us still in our pajamas.  
"Ferb we could have fixed that on our own. Why did we have to take her here?" I asked  
"she pregnant" he whispered  
I nodded and bit my lip nervously.  
Phineas glanced at me and said  
"baby whats wrong?"  
"n-nothing" I lied and managed a nervous smile  
I shared a glance with Ferb and he nodded in understanding.  
"baby is there something you need to tell me?" Phineas asked  
I bit my lip and shook my head and before Phineas could ask again the doctor walked over.  
"are you all here for Ashley?"  
We all nodded and be said  
"she will be fine. She can actually return home tonight if you promise to take care of her" he said  
"we promise" I said and the boys nodded  
The doctor smiled and Ferb stood, wringing his hands nervously.  
"is the baby okay?" he asked  
"yes. It's fine. I little deeper and it wouldn't be" the doctor replied and Ferb sighed in relief  
Ashley walked out just then, slowly and holding her stomach.  
"Ashley" Ferb breathed and pulled her into a hug  
She hugged back and said  
"the baby's okay"  
"I know" he smiled  
When he released her I hugged her tight and then Phineas hugged her.


End file.
